


The Drunk Mind Speaks The Sober Heart

by TillyJane175



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanfiction, barchie, barchiefanfic, barchiefic, riverdalefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyJane175/pseuds/TillyJane175
Summary: You can’t take back the hurt harsh words cause, they make people love you a little less.Jughead’s says some things he might regret but a word uttered cannot be taken back.





	The Drunk Mind Speaks The Sober Heart

Betty stood in front of her closet looking at the contents in dismay. She continued to stare, hoping if she stared long enough it would somehow transform into a closet that contained something half decent to wear. Betty had never been much of a party girl, her clothes certainly showcased that. Sighing she ripped a pale pink floral top from its hanger, she paired it with her jeans and her trusty grey boots. Sitting at her dresser she let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders, picking up a diamanté clip she twisted a section of her hair and clipped it behind her ear. Deciding to keep her make up minimal she applied a light layer of foundation with mascara and a swipe of lip gloss. Rushing down the stairs she raced out the door, she was already late thanks to her inability to find something to wear. She was on her way over to Cheryl’s, who had decided that the best way to celebrate all the recent good news was to throw a pool party, Betty was pretty sure this kind of thing only happened in movies, but Cheryl had never been one for subtlety.

Betty slipped quietly through the already booming party, it seemed like most, if not all of Riverdale High was in attendance. Breezing through the mass of bodies Betty made her way through the back doors towards the pool.

“Betty, you made it.” Spinning around Betty caught a glimpse of raven hair before she was almost knocked off her feet with a hug.

“Nice to see you too, Veronica.” She said with a chuckle. “I almost thought you weren’t going to come, but you’d never do that me, would you?”

“What and leave you a socially awkward pariah at the party of the year, no chance.” Smiling she grabbed hold of Betty’s hand and dragged her through the crowd.

“Come, let’s go grab a drink.” Veronica pulled her towards a table lined with a variety of drinks ranging from beer to shots and every kind of liquor in between. Betty poured herself a weak vodka and coke, she wanted to pace herself, Veronica, on the other hand, was more than ready to party and filled her cup halfway with vodka before topping it off with lemonade. Betty raised her eyebrow as Veronica took a large sip of her drink but decided against saying anything, Veronica had had it tough the last couple of months, if anyone needed to let loose it was Veronica. “So is Jughead not with you?” Betty shook her head.

“No, but he said he’d try to make it, there’s some meeting he couldn’t get out off.”

“Ah, that explains the lack of serpents gatecrashing the party, let’s hope the meeting runs well into the night.” Betty glared at Veronica. “Sorry, you know I don’t mind Jughead, and Toni’s tolerable but the rest of those ruffians can be a bit too much.” Betty sighed, she had to agree, some of the serpents took their gang status a bit too seriously, Betty worried for Jughead and what could happen if he didn’t take the role of serpent leader seriously. She had begged Jughead to turn down the position, after what had happened with the Ghoulies and Penny, she worried for Jughead’s safety. Penny and the Ghoulies had been quiet since that night but Betty knew they weren’t just going to slink back into the night. Something big was coming, Betty could feel it and she suspected Jughead could as well, that was probably what this meeting was about. Part of her wished she’d taken Jughead up on his offer of becoming serpent queen, maybe then she’d be kept in the loop, she hadn’t yet given Jughead her final answer but she was swaying more towards declining him. She already struggled with the darkness that festered inside of her, being around the serpents, listening to them talk about baying for blood, she knew it was going to be too much for her, she feared she’d be swallowed whole by the already stifling darkness.

Hearing Veronica sigh she followed her gaze and found the reason for her woeful sigh, Archie stood out on the patio surrounded by Reggie and a few of the other guys.

“How are things between you and Archie?” Veronica dragged her gaze away from Archie and locked eyes with Betty.

“It’s been hard, we both know this is for the best but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Betty reached out and rubbed her arm. “I really did like him, I hope we can stay good friends, once we move past this horribly awkward stage. I think I just need to get him out of my system, which is going to be hard seeing as the eye candy at this school is pitiful, do you know if Reggie’s single?”

“Oh…I…erm…I’m not sure.” Betty had not expected the conversation to head in this direction. “Don’t you think you should wait before jumping into another relationship.”

“Who said I wanted another relationship.” Betty’s face blanched as she caught on to what Veronica was saying. “Besides it’s coming up to almost two months since we broke up and I happen to know Archie’s ready to move on.”

“He is?” Betty glanced back over towards Archie, he was laughing at something Reggie had just said, his eyes scanned over the crowd before he locked eyes with Betty and smiled, she smiled back.

“Yeah, I got lonely a few weeks ago and ended up calling him.” Betty dragged her gaze away from Archie and looked at Veronica. “He told me it wouldn’t be a good idea, which, of course, he was right. That’s when he told me he’s been having feelings for someone else, it felt like he was asking for my blessing. I told him he’s single now, he can get with whoever he wants.”

“Did he… did he say who it was?” Betty hoped she hadn’t sounded too eager, there was a time when Betty would have been the first person Archie told about his crushes, she felt a deep gnawing in her stomach, this just seemed to cement the fact that they were no longer close.

“No, and I didn’t ask.” Betty snuck another glance at Archie, he was still looking over at her, Betty smiled at him once again. Her phone vibrated in her pocket breaking the staring contest with Archie. Reading the message a smile spread over her face. “Jughead’s on his way, he should be here in five.”

“Yay.” Veronica said sarcastically, she drained the rest of her drink before filling her cup once more. “Let’s go mingle then if I’m gonna lose you to Jughead soon I at least want to find someone to dance with.

Betty left veronica chatting away with Cheryl and Toni, walking back towards the drinks table with her empty cup she pulled her phone out her pocket and sighed, it had been over half an hour since she last heard from Jug and she hadn’t seen him around the party. Slamming the phone back into her pocket she poured herself another drink, adding almost double what she’d had the first time around.

“Woah, save some liquor for the rest of us, Betty.” Spinning around she came face to face with Archie.

“Very funny, this actually weak compared to how Veronica’s making them.” She watched as a flicker of what looked like pain crossed his face before he composed himself. “Sorry.” Archie shrugged his shoulders.

“So no Jughead tonight?” He asked in a very obvious attempt to change the subject, Betty turned around to finish off her drink.

“He said he was on his way, he should be here soon.” Silence lingered around them and when Betty turned around she caught Archie staring at her with a strange look on his face, he was looking at her almost wistfully. “So how have you been Archie? I haven’t seen you around in a while.” Betty said trying to break the awkward silence.

“Yeah I’ve been busy with the school council, it’s harder than I thought it was going to be.”

“Ah yes, I never did officially congratulate you. Congratulations councilman Archie.” Betty raised her cup in a toast, Archie smiled and tapped his plastic cup against hers.

“Thank you.” He said with a grin. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” The answer flew out of her mouth, it was instinctual, an automatic response, she knew she wasn’t okay but given the number of times she got asked it was just easier to throw out the word fine. Archie opened his mouth like he was about to speak but snapped it shut again as he glanced over her head, the smile dropped from his face for a fraction of a second before he plastered a not so convincing one in its place. Betty jumped slightly as an arm snaked around her waist.

“Hey.” Jughead breathed in her ear before placing a brief kiss on her cheek, the smell of tequila permeated the air around them and Betty looked at Jughead quizzically.

“Hey, did you just get here?” He shook his head as he looked back and forth between Betty and Archie.

“I got here a while ago, I’ve been looking for you. Hey Archie.” He offered Archie a nod which Archie returned.

“Hey man, how you doing?” The interaction seemed forced, Betty found herself wondering if they’d had a falling out.

“Good, tired, running a gang and going to school is exhausting.” Archie nodded like he half understood.

“Well, I’m gonna get back to the others, see you around.” He gave Betty one last smile before disappearing back into the crowd. Betty turned to face Jughead.

“Are you and Archie okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” He looked at Betty with furrowed brows, Betty shrugged her shoulders.

“No reason.”

“Okay… well, a couple of serpents tagged along so I’m going to go and keep an eye on them, come find me when you’re ready to go.” He gave her another quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd leaving Betty stood alone. Turning around she found her eyes were beginning to prickle, blinking furiously she tried to keep the tears at bay, it never got easier, she always felt a sense of abandonment whenever Jughead chose the serpents over her. Downing her drink in one quick gulp she filled her cup up once more, this time filling it halfway with vodka before topping it off. Betty made her way through the garden in search of Veronica, she found her where she’d left her last, laughing and giggling with the girls beside the pool. Dropping down onto the pool lounger beside Veronica she rested her head on Veronica’s shoulder.

“Betty.” She sang. “Where’s Jughead?”

“Serpent duties.” Betty pouted.

“Here.” Veronica grabbed a shot glass and passed it to Betty. “Try this, Cheryl brought it back from Europe.” Betty sniffed at the shot and grimaced. “Come on, down in one, it tastes better than it smells.” Betty doubted that, sighing she tipped the glass back and downed it all in one. Warmth seemed to radiate through her chest and Betty visibly shuddered. Laughter erupted around her and she scrunched her face up.

“That was awful.” More laughter rang out and Betty shoved Veronica’s shoulder. “Thanks for that.”

“Hey, we all had to have one. I was just sharing the love.” Betty drank some of her drink to try and wash the foul taste from her mouth. “Hmm, now that is a view I could get used to.” Veronica said dreamily, following her gaze Betty spotted what had got her drooling. Archie, Reggie, Moose and Chuck had all stripped out of their shirts and we’re currently tossing a football between themselves. “It should be illegal to look that good.” She said, her eyes flitting from one shirtless guy to the next. Betty rolled her eyes and turned to face guys just as Archie caught the ball, he glanced over to where the girls were seated, scanning the crowd his eyes locked with Betty’s and he gave her a coy smile, quickly looking away Betty felt all the heat rise to her cheeks, she felt like she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t, releasing a shaky breath she turned back slowly and found Archie still staring at her, his smile grew wider and he tossed the football without taking his eyes off her, Betty smiled back sweetly before turning to look back at Veronica. Her gaze was locked on Reggie and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she watched, Betty chuckled and took another sip of her drink.

                                                   ————————

Jughead made his way towards the drinks table, he’d already had a fair amount of tequila and was ready for something to help sober him up. Filing a cup with soda he scanned the crowd looking for Betty. Standing at the back door he found her sat at the opposite end of the pool, she looked so beautiful with her hair down. Watching her smile his eyes followed her gaze to see what she was looking at, his hands clenched around his cup when he spotted Archie stood on the lawn, he was shirtless and throwing a football with a few other guys, his eyes weren’t on the ball though, he was currently smirking in the direction of Betty. He watched as Betty’s cheeks flushed as she turned away, all the hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand on edge. His jaw tensed as he watched Betty sneak another glimpse at Archie over her shoulder, she wasn’t even being subtle about it. He thought he’d been overreacting when he’d walked into the party and found Betty and Archie stood alone giggling, Archie had soon walked off when he’d approached them. Turning on his heel he headed back towards the drinks table, he was suddenly in the mood to get blind drunk. Downing his fifth shot of tequila Jughead became aware that he wasn’t alone.

“Are you seeing this shit?” Jughead followed Sweet Pea’s gaze towards the lawn. Betty and Veronica were now stood in between the guys, Veronica tossed the ball towards Betty who caught before almost stumbling back, Archie placed his hand on the bottom Betty’s back to steady her. Holding her arm up to throw the ball back Archie stood behind her and adjusted Betty’s arm, his head was very close to hers as he coached her on how to throw the ball. Jughead’s hand clenched into a fist. “Are you gonna let him get away with this shit?” Sweet Pea took a step forward before Jughead reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Leave it.” He spat out through gritted teeth.

“Are you kidding?” Sweet Pea said incredulously. “He’s all over your girl.”

“I said leave it, I’ll sort it.” He shoved Sweet Pea back into the house. With one last look at Betty and Archie, he downed another shot before following after Sweet Pea

                                                    ——————————

“Try to keep your arm straight as you throw the ball.” Archie was currently stood directly behind Betty, his hand overlapped hers as she held the football. “Let your arm follow through as you release the ball.” Archie whispered in her ear, he felt a low stirring sensation in his stomach when he saw goosebumps erupt down her arm. Letting go of her hand he watched as she brought her arm back she launched the ball, it sailed through the air straight towards Veronica who chickened out at the last second and dodged out of the way with a squeal, letting the ball sail past her. “That was awesome Betty.” Betty spun around and beamed at Archie.

“She’s got a better arm than you Archie, she should take your place on the football team.” Reggie joked causing the others to laugh.

“She can take your spot Reggie, everyone knows you’ve got a weak arm.”

“Oh yeah.” Reggie picked the ball up and launched it towards Archie, Betty ducked out of the way just as the ball collided with Archie’s chest. Archie grabbed the ball before it could hit the floor and turned to watch betty make her way back towards the pool loungers. He sighed to himself, his feelings for Betty were growing every day and there was nothing he could do about it because she was still with Jughead, instead he pined after her like a lovesick puppy.

“Archie quit hogging the ball.” Dragging his gaze away from Betty he tossed the ball towards Moose, his eyes caught Veronica’s, who wore a knowing smile in her face. Veronica was the only person he’d spoken to about his feelings for Betty. He hadn’t meant to but she had phoned him one night wanted to get back together, he’d confessed that his heart wasn’t in it anymore and that he’d been having feelings for someone else, she’d guessed right away that it was Betty. He thought that she’d be upset or even angry with him but she’d been understanding, she’d promised not to say anything, not while Betty was still with Jughead, it wouldn’t be fair to do that to her.

“I’m going grabbing another drink, anybody want one?” Everybody shook their heads so Archie grabbed his shirt and made his way into the house. Stopping at the bathroom on his way Archie splashed some cold water on his face. He’d missed hanging around with Betty, things were so easy around her, he never had to pretend to be somebody he wasn’t.

Making his way back through the party he spotted a bunch of serpents sat in the corner of the front room, he watched as they passed a bottle of liquor between them, Jughead drank deeply from the bottle before passing it on, even from across the room Archie could see the glazed look in his eyes. Shaking his head he continued walking, his face relaxed into a smile when his eyes landed on Betty, laughing away with Cheryl and Toni, she looked so breathtakingly beautiful that Archie felt his heart begin to ache.

                                                    ————————

Betty shuddered once again. “That stuff really is awful.” Betty didn’t know why she kept drinking it.

“It’s an acquired taste.” Cheryl said as she poured herself another shot. “In Greece, they brought us out a shot of this whenever we asked for the bill.” She tried to pass Betty another shot but she shook her head to decline.

“No thanks, I think I’ve had enough.” Her head was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

“Suit yourself.” Cheryl shrugged her shoulders before clinking her glass with Toni’s and downing the shot. Betty moved to stand up, she swayed slightly on the spot as she waited for a wave of dizziness to pass.

“Well, thanks for inviting me, Cheryl. It’s been an awesome party but I’m gonna head off.” Cheryl stood up and pulled Betty into a hug.

“You’re more than welcome Betty, thanks for coming.” Betty felt uncomfortable, she couldn’t remember ever receiving a hug from Cheryl, she awkwardly patted her back before pulling away.

“Bye Cheryl,” She said with a chuckle, she waved towards Toni. “Bye Toni.” She glanced around the garden but couldn’t see Veronica or Archie. Heading inside to find Jug she hoped she’d see them on the way. Pushing through the sea of bodies was proving more difficult now she had more alcohol in her system, she spotted Jughead seated in the corner of the room surrounded by other serpents. The whole table fell silent as she approached and Betty felt like she’d just interrupted some important discussion. “Hey guys, Jug, I’m ready to head home now if you’re ready.” She could feel the eyes of the others boring into her, it made her feel uncomfortable. She shifted from one foot to the other.

“Sure.” Jughead said rising to his feet, he cast a look over the group and their eyes all fell to the floor. “Remember what I said, guys.” They all nodded without raising their heads. Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and headed towards the front door. “I just need to grab my jacket, it’s got my bike keys in it, wait here.” Betty nodded and watched as Jughead disappeared upstairs.

“Betty.” Turning around she spotted Archie pushing his way through the ground, a smile ghosted on her lips. “Betty hey, Cheryl said you were leaving.” He sounded slightly out off breath, like he’d just raced through the crowds to catch her.

“Yeah, I think I’ve had a bit too much to drink.”

“Do you want me to walk you home?” His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he asked her.

“It’s sweet of you to ask but Jughead’s running me home. He’s just gone grabbing his keys.”

“He’s driving you home?” Archie looked shocked at hearing this.

“You ready to go Betty?” Jughead appeared beside her startling her slightly. Betty nodded and turned to say bye to Archie but stopped short when she saw the furious look on his face.

“You are not driving Betty home.”

“Excuse me.” Jughead looked over at Archie.

“You heard me, there’s no way you’re driving Betty anywhere, you’ve had far too much to drink.” Betty looked between Archie and Jughead.

“Is this true Jug?” Betty asked.

“I had a few shots when I arrived, I’m fine now.”

“Bullshit.” Archie interrupted. Jughead looked furiously at Archie. “I saw you drinking tequila from the bottle less than an hour ago.” Betty looked at Jughead for confirmation, she watched as he eyed Archie before looking at her.

“I had a sip, I’m fine to drive, I know my limits. Come on.” Grabbing hold of her hand he began to walk towards the front door pulling Betty behind him. Betty’s body was jolted when somebody grabbed her hand pulling her back, whipping her head around she found Archie holding her other hand.

“No. I will not let you put Betty in danger. She can walk home with me.” Jughead turned around and looked furiously at Archie.

“Oh I’m sure you’d love that, wouldn’t you.” He said as he jabbed his finger in Archie’s chest. Betty quickly stood in front of Jughead and pushed his shoulders back slightly.

“Hey, Jughead calm down.” Betty waited until his eyes met hers, his gaze was full of rage but Betty could make out the slightly glazed look. “I think Archie’s right, you’ve had too much to drink. Why don’t you just walk home and I’ll head back with Archie.” It made sense, Southside was just a five minute walk from Cheryl’s, it would be unfair to make Jug walk all the way to Betty’s house then home when Archie would be heading that way anyway.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” The malice in his voice caused Betty to take a small step back. “You expect me to just let you walk home with the guy you’ve spent the whole night flirting with.”

“What? I haven’t flirt..”

“Don’t bullshit me.” Jughead’s voice raised slightly causing members of the party to look and see what was going on, Betty could feel her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “I’ve watched you all night, the giggling, the flirting, eye-fucking each other from across the room.” Jughead took a step back from Betty, looking at her with disgust. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your friends wonder what the fuck’s going on as they watch you throw yourself at another guy.”

“I didn’t… I wasn’t…” There’s so much she wants to say but she’s too stunned to find the words.

“And now you’re gonna blow me off so you can go home with him. Fine well go, you’re only proving everybody right, that you are just a whore.” The words felt like a slap to the face, all the air escaped her lungs and hot tears prickled her eyes. Betty was pushed gently out of the way as Archie barged forward, getting in Jughead’s face.

“What did you just say.” Betty could feel the tears sliding down her face, she wanted nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

“Oh look, here comes Archie, here to save the day and stand up for his girl, what’s the matter, Archie, don’t like hearing a few home truths about your sweet, innocent Betty. Boy, the stories I could tell you.” Betty’s heart sped up, surely he wouldn’t, she watched as Archie’s hands clenched into fists. “Guess I should have known this was going to happen, like mother like daughter hey Betty.” His gaze fell on Betty, she’d never seen him look so angry. “So what was it, use me until Archie got bored with his piece and started to find you interesting again.” His gaze fell on Archie again. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you pining after her all month, watching her when you think no ones looking, making excuses to try and spend time with her, it’s pathetic. Well, you’re welcome to each other, once a slut always a…” Betty gasped as Archie’s fist collided with Jughead’s face, his head whipped back slightly at the force. Bringing his hand up he probed his lip as he assessed the damage. “You’re gonna regret that.”

“Doubt it.” Archie replied with a smirk, he flexed his fist slightly. There were about two seconds of static air before chaos ensued. Jughead threw a punch at Archie, putting all his weight behind it, Archie responded with a punch to his stomach. Someone screamed and Betty felt herself being pushed back. A serpent seemed to appear from nowhere and tried to drag Archie away from Jughead.

“Get the fuck off of him, serpent scum.” Reggie charged forward and a full-on brawl broke out. Betty stood watching, frozen on the spot. Shaking her head she pushed her way through the crowd, Jughead had Archie on the floor, laying into Archie with punches, Betty watched as Archie shoved Jug with all his weight, sending him flying back, they both got to their feet and charged at one another.

“Stop it.” Betty screamed, racing forward she tried to pull Jughead away from Archie but was unsuccessful, he was just too strong, Archie locked eyes with Betty and dropped his hands to his side. Stumbling backwards slightly she watched as Jug pulled his fist back once again, grabbing his shoulder she tried to distract him, instead, she caused him to turn slightly, his fist grazed Archie’s chin but the momentum kept him going and Betty could do nothing as the fist collided with her cheek. The force of the punch knocked her back and she landed with a thud on her backside. The room fell silent, time seemed to stand still as she reached up and cradled her cheek.

“What the fuck did you do?” She heard Archie yell. Looking up through tears she watched as Jughead rushed towards her.

“Betty, I’m so sorry.” He reached out to touch her, she scooted backwards and her back collided with a wall. “Don’t touch me.”

“Betty I…”

“Just go, Jughead.” He continued to stand at stare at her, she couldn’t bear to look at him. “Leave!” She screamed. With a sigh he turned, locking eyes with other serpents he motioned with his head and they followed him out the door. Archie’s face appeared in front of Betty’s as he crouched down in front of her.

“Are you okay.”

“No.” Betty moaned, tears ran down her face as she shook her head.

“Come on.” Archie helped Betty to her feet, he started to lead her towards the kitchen but Betty halted their steps.

“I just want to go home.” Archie sighed before turning them around and heading towards the door, Betty kept her eyes on the floor, she’d never felt so embarrassed.

The walk home was silent, the cool air felt soothing against her cheek, she could taste blood, she was sure she’d bitten the inside of her cheek. Archie never pushed her to talk, he just walked quietly beside her as she silently cried into the night. Reaching her house Betty turned to face Archie, he came to a stop directly in front of her. Placing a finger under her chin he gently lifted her head and very gently dragged his hand down her cheek, she flinched slightly when he reached the spot where Jughead’s fist had collided with her. Slowly opening her eyes she gasped when she finally looked at his face.

“Archie you’re bleeding.” He had a cut just above his eyebrow, his cheek was also twice it’s normal size and bleeding.

“I’m fine.” “No, you’re not.” Huffing Betty grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her front door.

“Betty what are you doing.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’m going to clean your wounds, we have a first aid kit inside.”

“Betty I told you I’m fine.” He pulled his hand away, releasing it from her grip. Her shoulders sagged.

“Please Archie.” Betty could feel her emotions bubbling up, she turned to face him and watched as his face softened at her expression.

“Fine.” He huffed before following her in.

Rifling through the kitchen cupboard Betty pulled out the first aid box and set it down on the kitchen table, ripping open an antiseptic wipe she started to clean up the blood from Archie’s face, she ghosted around the wounds, afraid to hurt him. Bruises were already beginning to appear, his cheek a multicoloured mess of red and purple, the cut had stopped bleeding, Archie flinched ever so slightly as she wiped the cut. Dropping the wipe she dug through the freezer and pulled out a pack of frozen peas, pressing them lightly to his face she assessed the rest of his body.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” He shook his head still looking at the floor. “You’ve got blood on your t-shirt, are you sure you’re not hurt?” His head lifted slowly and his eyes met hers, the pain and anguish on his face made Betty gasp slightly. Removing the peas from his face he held them out and very lightly pressed them against Betty’s cheek, she hissed with agony as the coolness made contact with her skin. Flinching away Archie dropped the bag of peas to his lap, his eyes continued to stare at her cheek, she watched as his jaw tensed.

“I want to kill him for doing that to you.” Betty’s hand rose to her cheek and she ghosted her fingers over it, it felt slightly swollen and seemed to have its own pulse.

“It’s fine, it’s not that bad.” Archie’s body tensed and he shot to his feet, Betty’s feet moved on their own, taking a step back. Archie grabbed her wrist and began to pull her into the living room. “What are you doing?” Betty said as her feet stumbled behind him. Coming to a stop in front of the mirror Archie pushed her forward, remaining stood behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Look.” Was all he said. Betty’s eyes met her reflection, glancing down at her cheek she grimaced. Her cheek was horribly swollen, it looked like she was smuggling a jawbreaker in her cheek. It had already started to bruise, it was a startling colour of purple, tilting her head she saw the bruising spread down her cheek and moved across her jawline.

“He didn’t mean to you know.” Archie’s hands tightened on her shoulders, her eyes met his in the mirror.

“Whether he meant to or not is irrelevant, he knew you were there, he should never have thrown that punch.” Betty watched through the mirror as his hand lifted from her shoulder and his finger moved softly down her cheek. “He’s going to regret this, laying a hand on you, the things he said.” Betty’s eyes dropped to the floor, she’d almost forgotten the cruel things Jug had said before the fight, her chest constricted and she could feel tears forming in her eyes once more. “Hey,” Archie spun her around and slowly lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him, she blinked rapidly, trying to force the tears back. “He does not get to make you cry again.” Archie wiped at the tears that had fallen. “What he said was cruel and not true in the slightest, you know that don’t you?” Betty nodded, pulling her gaze away from his. “Hey.”

“I know, it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Archie’s face fell and he pulled Betty into his chest, crushing her into a hug, she tried to keep the tears at bay but they poured freely onto Archie shirt. He said nothing, he just held her and let her cry it out. She brought her arms around his waist to return the hug but dropped them like he burned when he flinched at her contact. Pulling back to look at him he gave her a weak smile.

“I’m fine.” Betty raised her eyebrow at his unconvincing answer.

“Take off your shirt.” Betty demanded, Archie smirked at her. “Not in that way, you’re hurt, now let me see.”

“I said it’s fine, don’t worry.” Betty reached forwards and placed her hands on his ribs, applying a little pressure. Archie flinched and jumped back slightly.

“See, you’re hurt, now take your shirt off and let me check.” Betty folder her arms in front of her, she was ready to stamp her foot in frustration if Archie didn’t do as he was told. Smirking at the pout on her face Archie carefully lifted the shirt over his head, trying to hide the grimace on his face. Betty tried to control her own face when she caught sight of Archie’s chest, bruises littered his ribs and stomach, walking around him she spotted bruises over his back as well, reaching out she carefully fluttered her hands over his back, pressing lightly against his ribs and gliding her hands down. A stifled moan escaped Archie’s mouth causing Betty to rip her hand away. “Sorry.” She rushed out.

“That wasn’t because it hurt.”

“Oh,” Betty replied. “Ooh.” She dragged out as she realised what he meant, she could feel her cheeks heating up. Archie turned around to face her and Betty’s face was very close to his chest.

“Betty.” Betty’s breathing hitched as she caught the look on Archie’s face, she could only watch as his slowly lowered his face, his eyes flicking from her eyes to her lips, silently asking permission. Betty’s heart began to hammer against her ribcage and her breathing became long laboured gasps. “Betty.” He repeated, his face so close to hers their noses almost touched, his breath fanned across her face, dazing her, she found herself breathing in deeply, inhaling his scent. Betty’s eyes dipped down to his lips before gazing back into his eyes, he seemed to be staring into her very soul, she felt exposed. Betty closed the gap and their lips touched lightly, it felt like fireworks exploded behind her eyes, the tingling sensation from his lips spread throughout her body settling low in her stomach, she moaned against his lips and he deepened the kiss. Betty’s hands made their way to the back of Archie’s neck, she pulled lightly at his hair and he groaned into her mouth, the groan sent shockwaves down Betty’s back. Archie’s hands cupped Betty’s face and she flinched involuntarily as pain rippled across her cheek, Archie shot back, he looked at her with concern on his face. “Sorry.” He gasped.

“It’s okay.” Betty was breathless, she stood there panting as she tried to catch her breath, Betty had never been kissed like that in her life, her legs felt weak and her heart was still hammering in her chest. As her mind and body began to calm down she found herself wondering why had Archie just kissed her. “Why?” Was all that came out of her mouth, she cringed at how breathless she still sounded.

“Because I love you, Betty.” A nervous laugh bubbled from her lips, of all the answers he could have given she had not been expecting that, she looked up at his face expecting to find humour but his serious expression made the grin fall from Betty’s mouth.

“What?”

“I… I’m in love with you Betty, Jughead was right, I do have feelings for you, but you have to know that I was never going to act on them, not while you were still with Jughead, I could never do that to you.” Betty stood there shell-shocked, there were so many things she wanted to say but the words all got stuck in her throat, a year ago this was all she’d wanted to hear.

“But…you said…” she shook her head, trying to get some clear thoughts to the surface, she realised she still had her arms wrapped around Archie’s neck but she couldn’t find the strength to move them.

“I know what I said Betty, and I was an idiot.” Archie reached up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “I thought I was protecting you, but watching you take on the black hood, seeing how strong you are, I just couldn’t believe I’d turned you down. And then you kissed me, and it was to the sweetest most innocent kiss I’d ever experienced and I knew I wanted more. I couldn’t get you out of my head Betty and I don’t want to.” Betty took a deep breath, this was a lot to take in, she couldn’t think straight, Archie’s closeness was scrambling her thoughts, she kept thinking about how his lips felt on hers, she closed her eyes trying to distract herself. “I’d understand if you wanted nothing to do with me.” Her eyes flew open, she couldn’t imagine being in a world where Archie wasn’t a part of her life, she just wasn’t sure what part he was. “I hurt you, Betty, I know that, but I’d like to spend a lifetime making it up to you, if you’ll let me.” Betty stared into his eyes, she felt like she was falling, she knew she loved Archie, she always had, she had never loved Jug the same way she loved Archie, she probably wouldn’t love anyone like she loved him, so why was she hesitating. She lunged forward, her lips collided hard with Archie’s, she poured her heart and soul into the kiss, her hands weaved through his hair pulling him closer to her. Betty tasted blood so she pulled back slowly, a cut on Archie’s lip had reopened and blood had now smeared around his mouth and no doubt around hers, she gently wiped some of the blood away with her finger.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t do this while you’re hurt.” Archie shook his head as he looked at her with hooded eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Archie face softened.

“You won’t.” Betty hesitated. “What’s wrong?”

“I think…I should probably speak to Jug first.” Archie’s whole body tensed at his name. “He might have been an arse tonight but he deserves to hear it from me first.”

“You’re not speaking to him on your own. I don’t trust him, Betty, this…” his fingers glided over my cheek. “May have been an accident but I’ve seen it for myself, spending all that time with the serpents is changing him.” Betty nodded in agreement, she’d seen it too, the fraying temper, the arguing, she was also pretty sure the serpents had started dealing again. Archie interrupted her thoughts with a small lingering kiss to her lips. “If I’m going to have to wait, I need something to tide me over.” Betty smirked up at him, his smile took her breath away. She leaned up and returned the small kiss before pulling away from him.

“Now put your shirt back on.” She said with a smile. “You’re quite distracting.” Archie laughed at her before very slowly pulling his shirt over his head. Betty laughed and turned to walk into the kitchen, shaking her head. She could never have imagined a party would end up here.


End file.
